


Accidents Happen

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Domestic Fluff, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco are taking the Christmas decorations down.Written for Drarropoly: Founders Edition and the prompt: There's an injury of either very little magnitude or great severity.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this work is unbetaed. Any mistakes are my own.

“Will you _be careful_!” Draco exclaimed as he watched Harry wobble at the top of the ladder. “I do _not_ want to spend the evening at hospital because you’ve fallen off a ladder while taking the Christmas decorations down!” 

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Harry said, looking down at Draco. “I’ve stayed on a broom during worse things, remember?” 

“That is different and you know it!” Draco replied, peering up at him. “You were in control of your broom. I don’t think you’re in control of this ladder.” 

“No, that’s your job, so just hold it still!” Harry retorted as he reached for the garland that was pinned to the ceiling above him. 

Draco grumbled under his breath as he tightened his grip on the ladder. He did not want to be responsible for Harry falling off it. 

Harry successfully reached the pin that was holding the garland to the ceiling and pulled it out. He carefully put the pin into a little bag that was hanging from his belt before he climbed down the ladder. 

Draco stepped back as Harry reached the bottom of the ladder safely. “Now what?” 

“Now we move the ladder over there so I can get the other end of the garland and that wreath,” Harry replied, pointing further down the wall. 

“Alright,” Draco replied doubtfully as he helped Harry move the ladder to where it needed to be. 

Harry smiled and moved around the ladder to kiss Draco on the lips. “I love you. I even love how you worry about me. I promise you I’ll be careful and everything will be fine. Okay?” 

Draco closed his eyes as he accepted the kiss. “Okay,” he breathed. “Just hurry up so I can relax.” 

Harry chuckled and gave Draco another quick kiss before he began to climb the ladder again. “Hold it still.” 

Draco took hold of the ladder once more. He looked up and watched Harry unpin the other end of the garland, dropping the pin into his bag and wrapping the garland itself around his shoulders like a scarf. Draco shook his head slightly. 

“Oops.” 

Draco looked up sharply just in time for the wreath to hit him in the face, one of the decorative pine cones landing in his eye. Letting out a yelp of pain, Draco let go of the ladder and clutched his hand to his face. 

“Shit, Draco, I’m sorry!” Harry exclaimed, jumping down from the ladder and cupping Draco’s face in both hands. “Open your eye and let me see.” 

Draco reluctantly moved his hand and opened his eye to squint at Harry. 

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Harry assured him. “It’s just a bit red. Can you see okay?” 

“Lucky for you, yes,” Draco replied through gritted teeth. Although he could tell there’d been no real damage done to his eye, it was still painful. 

Harry bit his lip. “Want me to kiss it better?” 

Draco didn’t reply, just gave him a look of disbelief.


End file.
